


biting down

by godsrevolver



Series: for all you're worth [novahd oneshots] [4]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: “It’s a compilation of like, things I’ve said in past videos. It’s nothing,” James insisted, sitting up more to reach for his phone back. Aleks shifted away from him, tapping on the post.“If it’s nothing, then let’s listen to it."





	biting down

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was from an anon on tumblr: james is randomly on tumblr, he comes across that one recent nsfw audio of him moaning. aleks comes up to him and they both listen to the whole thing. you decide what happens next.
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

It was a typical Saturday night for James.

The daytime had been jam-packed with recording and tying up loose ends for Cow Chop projects, and all he wanted to do was unwind. Brett had invited him and Aleks out for drinks, but exhaustion got the best of him. Aleks, being a good boyfriend, decided to stay home too.

After binging on Chinese food and changing into a comfortable shirt and sweatpants, James joined Aleks in bed. He positioned himself upright, and Aleks shifted over to rest his naked back against James’s chest. James let out a content hum as he ran his hand through Aleks’s hair.

“You wanna watch anything?” Aleks said after a minute, turning his head to look up at James. 

“I’m tired. It’s been a long week,” James admitted. Aleks nodded in response.

The pair ended up on their phones, sitting in silence for nearly half an hour. Finally, Aleks let out a heavy sigh and locked his phone, turning onto his side, resting his cheek on James’s chest and placing a hand above his stomach. He watched as James mindlessly scrolled through his Tumblr tag.

“Anything good?” Aleks asked, a hint of drowsy in his voice. 

“Not really,” James frowned. He had been seeing the same meme for the past ten minutes, and various gifs of Cow Chop content; nothing unique or too out of the ordinary.

“Wait—what was that one?” Aleks reached out and grabbed James’s phone before James could protest, scrolling back to find the post in question. “‘James Moaning’?” 

“It’s a compilation of like, things I’ve said in past videos. It’s nothing,” James insisted, sitting up more to reach for his phone back. Aleks shifted away from him, tapping on the post.

“If it’s nothing, then let’s listen to it,” Aleks responded in a serious tone.

“ _Don’t_ ,” James huffed as Aleks pressed play with a mischievous smile. 

“Asshole.”

James felt awkward, embarrassed to say the least. He had been avoiding the post, and cursed Aleks in his head for finding it. Being his boyfriend, Aleks had heard James moan plenty of times before, and vice versa; but this time felt different, though he couldn’t pinpoint why.

James watched quietly as Aleks listened intently, Aleks’s finger tips going white from squeezing the sides of James’s phone. The moans out of context were certainly enough to be able to pass as porn; James pretended to not notice the obvious outline on Aleks’s gray boxer-briefs.

Even though the audio lasted for less than a couple minutes, James felt like an eternity had gone by. When it finally stopped, the two sat in silence again. James couldn’t figure out what to say.

Aleks turned his head to look up at James again, not saying anything; but his begging eyes and bit lip were enough to snap James out of his tired state.

James leaned down to Aleks and slowly pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, Aleks meeting him harder than James had expected. Aleks reached a hand up to James’s face, rubbing his cheek and jawline. James, to Aleks’s dismay, broke the kiss momentarily. 

“Get up,” James ordered in a low tone. Aleks obeyed and fell back onto his side of the bed, laying on his back. Aleks watched and waited intently as James positioned himself on top of him, his arms on either side of Aleks’s chest. 

James leaned in for another kiss, this time with more force. Aleks tugged at James’s shirt and pulled it over his head eagerly, promptly tossing it off of the bed. He reached up and placed his hands on James’s back, grasping at the warm skin. He opened his mouth ever so wider, letting James slide his tongue into the kiss. Aleks let out a small groan. James broke away again.

“James, come on,” Aleks whined. He was growing more impatient by the minute.

“Be patient,” James murmured with a hint of warning. He began kissing Aleks’s neck, and felt Aleks tense up underneath him. James bit a small area of skin, sucking on it until it gained color. Aleks’s hand movements turned to frantic scratches. They hadn’t done this in a while.

James continued to slowly press kisses down Aleks’s chest, backing himself up as he got further down. He stopped at Aleks’s groin, glancing up to see his boyfriend’s reaction. Aleks’s hands gripped the sheets and his back had begun to arch. James had noticed his eyes had closed before, but they were open now, meeting James’s gaze. With both hands, James slipped off Aleks’s underwear, throwing them aside, revealing Aleks’s hard on.

“Doesn’t take much anymore, does it?” James teased, gripping Aleks’s thighs and spreading them slightly further apart. “God, you’re such a whore.” Aleks didn’t respond, but James caught the redness in his cheeks.

James hungrily kissed Aleks’s inner thighs, the skin warmer and more tender than the rest of his body. Aleks reached down and ran his hands through James’s hair with a long exhale, waiting for James to make a move. James took the action as a cue, taking Aleks into his mouth at last. James’s hands remained on Aleks’s thighs, pinning them back to the bed. He felt the occasional jerk come through them, becoming proud of what he could do to Aleks when he was most vulnerable.

Aleks sunk his hands deeper into James’s hair, pulling rougher as James went down on him. He took what little control he could, pushing James down further and pulling him up quicker. James’s mouth provided a deep warmth on him, making his insides churn with pleasure. 

“ _James_ ,” Aleks moaned again, this time with more need. 

“What?” James pulled away briefly from his work with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Use your words, Aleksandr.”

“Fuck me,” Aleks begged, tugging at James’s hair harder in desperation. 

“Fuck you what?”

“Fuck me, _please_.”

“Such a little slut, aren’t you?” James murmured, pressing another few kisses to Aleks’s thighs.

Aleks let go and James moved up onto his knees, running a hand through his hair and tucking the straying pieces that had been pulled out of his bun. While James worked on taking off his own pants and underwear, Aleks instinctively turned on his side and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He passed it to James and watched as his boyfriend squirted some into his palm, spreading it around in his hands before putting it on himself and then onto Aleks. 

James reached forward and grabbed Aleks by the hips, pulling him closer. Aleks spread his legs in response, and James leaned in to position himself with hands on either side of Aleks, looking at him for a brief few seconds before slowly pushing himself inside of him. Aleks muttered a swear under his breath as James pressed in again, harder.  
“Is this what you want?” James demanded, placing a hand on Aleks’s thigh to rub while he continued working. Aleks bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from moaning. 

“Yes,” Aleks breathed out. “ _Please_.”

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Fuck me.”

“And what are you?”

“God, _Fuck_ ,” Aleks begged. “I’m yours, James, I’m _yours_.” 

James leaned in closer to Aleks, giving him one last deep, sloppy kiss. He steadied himself on the bed with one hand, but used the other to pin Aleks’s wrists above his head, rendering them useless. 

James thrusted into Aleks again, but made it continuous. Aleks’s hands writhed underneath James’s, making James push them harder into the bed, while his thighs began to tremble slightly in satisfaction; though he ached from not being able to touch James or himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aleks choked out again as James managed to hit his prostate. “ _Harder_.” 

James continued his advances at a rhythmic pace, his hips becoming tight from exhaustion. He watched as Aleks’s thin frame tensed up beneath him, and James knew he was close: so he stopped, releasing Aleks’s hands from the temporary hold he’d put them in.

“James, _please_ ,” Aleks managed to whine through heavy breaths. 

“You don’t get to come just yet,” James muttered, pressing a kiss into the crook of Aleks’s neck. James sat up on his knees and went to the other side of the bed, sitting upright. “My turn.”

Aleks moved over to James, sitting himself in between James’s legs. 

“Don’t just sit there,” James grumbled. “You know what to do.”

Aleks placed a hand on the left side of James’s hip, and leaned in with no hesitation, taking James’s length into his mouth. Aleks used his other hand to grasp the bottom of James’s cock, trying to pump what he couldn’t suck.  
“You have such a pretty mouth, you know that?” James encouraged him, reaching a hand into Aleks’s hair and grabbing at it hard. He watched as Aleks’s head bobbed up and down as he worked, James offering little guidance as he felt himself getting close.

“Are you going to swallow?” James grunted, giving a final pull on Aleks’s hair. Aleks winced and briefly looked up, nodding in response as he sucked a final few times and swallowed what James had finished; he usually came quick, but Aleks never seemed to mind. James let out a groan as Aleks sat up, running his hands through his hair and wiping the sweat that had accumulated. 

“You’ve been so good,” James praised. “C’mere.”

Aleks leaned back in, James taking his face in his hands and pulling him into a heavy kiss. Aleks hummed in delight as James stroked the side of his face tenderly before pulling away and pressing his forehead to Aleks’s.

“Are you ready?” 

Aleks nodded and got up, turning around and sitting himself on all fours. James sat up and switched to a kneeling position, admiring his boyfriend’s body. He ran a hand gently over Aleks’s ass and squeezed slightly, before placing both hands on Aleks’s hips, pulling him closer.

“You’ve been _so_ good tonight,” James repeated as he began to push himself slowly into Aleks, who let out a sharp exhale. 

“But you know what I don’t like?” James leaned in and muttered in Aleks’s ear as his movements picked up and became more rhythmic. “When you don’t listen.”

James reached a hand forward, grabbing a fistful of Aleks’s hair and Aleks up towards him, Aleks gritting his teeth in pain. James began kissing Aleks’s neck, more forceful than caring. Aleks winced again as James began to bite and suck on his neck, bound to leave more marks and hickeys. James pulled at Aleks’s hair again before letting go and pushing him back down on the bed. 

Aleks struggled to catch his breath as James quickly resumed thrusts, much rougher than before. He placed his hands back on Aleks’s hips, gripping them hard enough to make his knuckles white. Aleks had to bite onto his lip to stop himself from crying out; he knew he deserved this for acting out of turn, but he hadn’t anticipated the consequences then.

Aleks’s hips began to ache, and he knew he’d definitely be left with marks by the end of the night. Although in pain, he found himself enjoying it. He always liked it when James took more control, which wasn’t often. Aleks liked being used; he liked being taken advantage of and being punished, though he could never admit it, but James could always tell.

“You like that?” James mumbled, hitting into Aleks again. “You liked being fucked like the whore you are?”

“Yeah,” Aleks barely managed, his shoulders beginning to tremble from the weight of his tired body; but he could feel himself getting close with every movement

James leaned forward and closer to Aleks, whispering in his ear; phrases and sentences here and there, mostly degrading, all able to push Aleks a step further. Aleks felt himself weaken with each insult, needing some sort of sexual catharsis.

“So,” James muttered lastly with a kiss to Aleks’s shoulder. “Are you going to come for me, Aleksandr?”

Aleks had no idea that that would get him to finish, but it did. James let go of his hips, which had become an almost blue shade, and pulled out entirely. Aleks fell onto his side out of pure exhaustion, releasing heavy breaths he had kept in. 

“Fuck,” Aleks panted out. He couldn’t manage anything else; he could barely think, he was so tired.

“I think you mean ‘thank you’,” James teased, wiping sweat away before collapsing next to him. James placed an arm gently around Aleks’s hips and rested his head on Aleks’s shoulder. Aleks pressed back against the touch, not in a sexual way, but one of pure love. The two remained together in blissful silence before James spoke again. 

“Bet we could make a compliation out of that, huh?” He spoke softly with a grin. Aleks hummed a laugh in response, before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep, James not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr ](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com/).


End file.
